Cheeky Cosplayers
by DarkFireheartNinja
Summary: The Players: Tsurugi Kyousuke and Sorano Aoi. The fantasy: she's a wayward Strain and he's the Scepter4 clansman sent to arrest her. Featuring a grown-up Aoi and Tsurugi putting some spice into their relationship, with a fun cosplay!


**Cheeky Cosplayers**

The Players: Tsurugi Kyousuke and Sorano Aoi. The fantasy: she's a wayward Strain and he's the Scepter4 clansman sent to arrest her. Featuring a grown-up Aoi and Tsurugi putting some spice into their relationship, with a fun cosplay!

He honestly was not expecting to find the uniform in the drawer. At first he had thought it was just a flat pillow only to find it unfurled into a long, dark blue coat with an even darker shade of blue, almost purple, inner lining. The front has three yellow buttons on either side, a black streak running through the centre front, and an additional yellow button on both sides of the coat's lapels. There are also various white streaks patterned on the coat and a long tail. It was clearly a uniform, a familiar one though he hadn't quite placed it yet. It wasn't a soccer uniform that's for sure.

Shrugging, Kyousuke laid it on the bed and rummaged through the drawer again. This time he pulled out a long-sleeved, buttoned white shirt with an upturned collar, still neatly folded. Onto the bed it went. Next he found a pair of dark blue trousers, a perfect match for the jacket. When he emptied that drawer, out of curiosity he pulled open the drawer below the first one to find a pair of low-heeled, knee-high black boots with metallic rings and a realistic looking plastic sabre. Putting it all together, he pursed his lips as he finally recognized the completed outfit.

It is most certainly a uniform. A Scepter 4 uniform from the _K_ anime, to be exact.

Kyousuke gulped. Aoi loved that series. And by love, he recalls all the times he accidently came across the fanfiction on her laptop (granted, they were all in English but he knew enough words to guess the content), the times he caught her sniffling, smiling, or screaming at the characters (a character called Saru and his apparent stupidity slash assholery is one such example he remembers of those explosive outbursts) as she re-watched episodes; another time he accidently read a bit of a doujinshi she had sneaked in. He had even found the novels hidden _inside_ her old textbooks and he knew for a fact that her workplace desk was littered with the little figurines.

 _And of all places to find this, it had to be a freaking love hotel!_

They had been together a long time and he had wanted to change things up a bit (it has nothing to do with the numerous guys constantly hitting on Aoi _every_ _time_ they go out. Nothing at all!) Having a rendezvous at a love hotel had been his idea… but he hadn't expected his girlfriend's favourite anime obsession to crop up here.

Eyeing the uniform, he asked of no one in particular, "What do I do?" The uniform looked like it had been dry-cleaned recently; it certainly didn't smell like it had been worn lately. The jacket looked to be his size. So were the pants. And the shirt might fit if he left the first three buttons open. The boots were debatable. All in all, the outfit looks rather… tempting. He could surprise Aoi – _W-what the hell am I thinking?!_ He shook his head violently. No, no way in hell was he going to put _that_ on.

No. Just no. Not even if it would put a smile on Aoi's face… not even if it would make her giggle sweetly and pull him into an embrace… not even if it leads to her "rewarding" him for doing this…

XXX

"Kyou?" Aoi called out as she entered the room. It was actually pretty simple, very similar to other "normal" hotel rooms considering the exorbitant cost; the bathroom was to her immediate right, and further in were a glass top table and matching chairs. She checked out the bathroom first, and was disappointed to find it empty save for an impressive array of shampoos and soap and lotions and other items _._ And then she saw the tub. Actually, it was a Jacuzzi large enough to accommodate four people set into the floor with a set of buttons on the side… _Guess they don't skimp on a bathroom experience._ She giggled. Maybe when they were done in the bed she could coax Kyousuke into the tub, maybe pull a seductress act or two for him.

Re-entering the room, she stepped around the short corner and gasped. The bed was _huge_! It could probably fit three couples. And it looked so luxurious she just wanted to jump on it. Looking up, she outright laughed. There was a large mirror on the ceiling directly above the bed. Her reflection grinned back down at her. _Oh, we're going to make great memories here,_ she giggled to herself. Then an idea came to her; how about if she got naked and waited for Kyousuke, laying ready for him. _Won't he be surprised?_

Chuckling, she began to disrobe. First off was her t-shirt, second were her jeans. Standing in her lacy white undergarments she contemplated her plan. Maybe she won't be completely naked, after all she had just bought these lacy pieces and Kyousuke should admire the way the bra moulded her breasts perfectly and the way the sheer panties seemed transparent with just a small opaque area over _that_ place. And when he is done admiring she'll make _him_ take them off.

She glanced up at the mirror and seeing herself in nothing but white lacy caused a faint dusting of pink to appear on her reflection's cheeks. Will Kyousuke's face turn a shy red when he finds her waiting for him like this?

The door opened suddenly, and Aoi squeaked as she made to grab her discarded top, practically leaping over the bed, and held the garment in front of her.

"Who – who the hell –?" she stuttered, her face turning a furious red. She heard the door click shut, and slow, deliberate foots steps coming closer.

"K – Kyousuke?" she called, hoping desperately that it was her lover and not some creep pervert. _But I locked the door, didn't I? Only Kyousuke should have the other key card!_

When the intruder came into view, Aoi was so surprised she dropped the t-shirt.

On the other side of the bed, standing there like he was blocking off an escape path, was Kyousuke. In full _Scepter 4 uniform_. There was even a sabre hanging off his left hip. Christmas and her birthday just rolled into one. Aoi's breath caught in her throat, she almost forgot how to breathe as a single thought blossomed in her mind: _Kyousuke is hot_. Well, he was already quite handsome and cool, but the way he stood there and the way his gaze smouldered… it was like he was a real Blue clansman.

Ah, but he was missing something.

XXX

Kyousuke had been steeling himself in the corridor, just around the corner from their room when he saw Aoi enter the room. Suddenly his stomach began to do flip flops, and he felt lightheaded, and immediately even more embarrassed than before. Dammit, what the hell was he thinking? He had never even _seen_ an episode of K, let alone knows what the characters were like! He looked down at himself and groaned. In the end, the whole getup fitted him perfectly, with the exception of the white shirt but he just left the top two buttons undone. He had his own waistcoat so he kept that on under the jacket. Perhaps Aoi will be so taken with his appearance she will forgive him for not being in character. He groaned again. _Why am I even worried about_ that _?!_

When he stepped into that room, when he heard Aoi tentatively call his name, Kyousuke had absolutely not expected to find his lover waiting for him in her _underwear_. Sexy, lacy underwear he certainly had not seen her wearing before.

Contrary to what most people thought of their relationship, he and Aoi don't get at it like rabbits. Their relationship was based on friendship, sex being the bonus. For them, getting intimate and that final connection were moments made special by their rarity. So for Kyousuke to find Aoi standing there so boldly, it's a struggle to keep his hard-on at bay. It got even harder (pun intended) when those perfect lips parted and his name flowed from them. "Kyousuke?" He has rarely heard her voice sound so sultry, and his name sounded so much better. His lower extremities agreed with his mind, if the tightening of his pants was any indication.

Aoi is not just pretty. She was ravishing.

And holy crap she's coming around the bed towards him. His heart hammered against his chest and he fought to keep an impassive face. She was reaching for him, so close, too close. Then she reached behind him.

 _Huh?_

He stared at her. Aoi held a pair of reading glasses she had just pulled from her discarded handbag, and Kyousuke barely had time to think before his vision went blurry. There was a small weight on his nose and he blinked in confusion. _Did Aoi… just put glasses on me?!_

"There, so much better," Aoi whispered. Kyousuke could barely make out her face but he figured she was probably tilting her head with a sly smile. He gulped. Oh God, she was even more into this than he had thought!

His breath hitched as he felt her delicate finger slide along his jaw.

"Well, well, well… how you doing, handsome," Aoi whispered. "So what does a Blue want with little ole me?" she continued, circling behind him, hands roaming over his body but not truly touching him. Now she's playing with him. Oh, the things her voice was doing to her lover. But the play has started; he cannot break character now so he tried to gaze coolly down at her. Emphasis on "tried" because he knew his face was blushing like crazy, it had to be. Kyousuke wasn't sure what he should do, Aoi has never been so sensual and he has never felt more aroused. His brain was foggy, but words, he needed words – "By order of Scepter4, Strain, you are under arrest!" Ok, now he knows his face just went red! _What the hell was that?!_

"How about we play a bit? Perhaps I can change your mind, not all of us are so bad," Aoi's lips were so close to his ear now.

"So what's your name?" she asked suddenly. Kyousuke blinked, nonplussed. Was he supposed to think of a cosplay name or something?!

"Tsu- Tsurugi Kyousuke," he muttered lamely. Well, he's new to this. Aoi smiled and she leaned toward him.

"That is a brilliant name," she whispered softly into his ears, breath ghosting along the sensitive shell. And something just clicked in Kyousuke's brain. Maybe it was the way Aoi looked, or the way she acted like a sexy wayward villainess. _Oh, so it's going to be like that? I can play this too, baby._

Kyousuke smirked and Aoi barely blinked before finding herself airborne for a second and she landed on the bed, instantly sinking into the fluffy softness. The thrill of the action bubbled up into laughter and she stretched into the mattress. Then suddenly Kyousuke was upon her, trapping her wrists above her head in his strong hands. She wanted to laugh out a witty comment befitting the character but it was the look he was giving her that shut her up. It was a combination of lust, embarrassment and surprise, although she watched with fascination as the latter two emotions seeped away, leaving only lust in his eyes. Then his lips were on hers, hungrily tasting her and she greedily kissed back. And too soon his lips left hers. Her eyes snapped open in confusion and Kyousuke smirked down at her. He had sat up straddling her body, effectively pinning her down.

Slowly, his hand slid up his own body, knowing full well that Aoi's eyes were glued to it, up and up to his throat and then his face… and he ripped the glasses off and tossed them aside.

"You're right, Strain. You are not so bad," Kyousuke drawled. Aoi clearly didn't miss the innuendo for she grinned cheekily up at him.

"And I guess you're acceptable… for a Blue."

Kyousuke didn't know how much longer he could keep up this "Blue Clansman" act, he has barely been in character for 10 minutes and already he wanted to ravish his lover. He let go of her hands and smoothly manoeuvred his body between her legs, only mildly aware of her hands on his shoulders. Until they wondered onto the exposed skin of his neck, throat and face. Electricity shot through wherever her fingertips touched. And dammit if she didn't know what she did to him.

"C'mon Blue. _Tsurugi_." Permission at last granted Kyousuke wrapped both arms around her body as he leaned in to press their bodies together.

 **|1 hour 30 minutes later|**

The room was an utter mess. Pillows lay on the ground, the blanket in danger of sliding off the bed,the bedside table had been tipped over and the belongings of the couple intertwined in each other on the bed were scattered on the floor.

Aoi cuddled up to her Blue clansman, her Kyousuke, and sighed happily. Her body ached, in a very good way and in all the right places. An arm gently wrapped around her shoulder and pulled her naked body even closer to Kyousuke's side. He was just as naked, with only the plastic saber and belt left on. Completely spent too if his closed eyes and soft breathing were any indication. But Aoi really wanted to tell him this before they finally rest, to tell him how much this had meant for her.

"Kyou?" she whispered, gently placing a kiss along his jaw. Kyousuke gave a small groan but then also sleepily pressed a kiss to Aoi's forehead. "Love, thank you," she whispered, pressing another kiss on his chest. Kyousuke stirred slightly, his eyes still closed but Aoi knew he was listening if blearily. "I know this may have been out of your comfort zone," she quickly added, and laughed when the man grunted in affirmation. "But I really liked this and it meant so much to me that you would cosplay." At this Kyousuke opened his eyes and sapphire eyes gazed into gold.

"Anything for you," Kyousuke told her sincerely and Aoi's heart beat fast and hard. As they leaned into each other's lips, Aoi whispered fervently,

"Happy Valentine's, Kyou!"

 _The End_


End file.
